Vault For Winners, Storage For Losers
by White Drakim 13
Summary: Gumball and Darwin come across an amazing magazine that held amazing toys. But, only one caught their attention, and that was the 90 PM actionized toy gun. Now, the only way they can get it is by getting in a contest for their lives, but only with their parents' approval, and Mom won't allow it. Will they go behind their mother's back to get the gun, or will they listen to be safe?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I got bored with Adventure Time and the complaints for Regular Show, so...

Why not do a fanfiction on the show that my family and I _really_ love?

**_THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL!_**

So, why not do one with all the characters, and we can have a lot of contests in here. Although no one dies in here. If you want someone to be eliminated, then send a review or PM me, 'k? But, the rating will be changed (if possible) to M if someone dies. *evil chuckle then goes to evil laughter*

I love gore and violence, and I am a 13 year old tomboy (yes, I'm a girl, FYI), and I need to watch or read it every once a while. 'k? You'll get my drift sooner or later...

P.S. Gore is so awesome to me. :D But, nobody dies and gets their blood splattered in here. (YET. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

P.S.S. I don't know my guns too well, so...if you have any gun or knife ideas, do let me know. I'll be happy to add it in here.

P.S.S.S. I am Globie. The narrator. :3

P.S.S.S.S. I don't own Gumball, Adventure Time, Regular Show or any of the stories I typed up. I only own White Drakim, Shawn DiLorna and Adam. That's all I own. And the stories. I don't own the awesome characters that makes their own shows so fun.

P.S.S.S.S.S. For Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares, chapter 14 has been updated. Some changes have been made. (For those peeps that read it.) {Changed: 4/12/13}

* * *

**Now...LIGHTS, STAGE, _ACTION_!**

**...***...**

It was a calm day in the city of Elmore, where Gumball and Darwin lay in Gumball's bed in their room, reading a small stack of magazines that covered every awesome toy in the universe, grasping their attention like moths with a streetlight.

Well, for _some_ magazines.

Gumball sighed at the lame ball that stated that it was the ball of gravity, where it can bounce on the ceiling and the wall very easily.

_'Order two Gravity balls and you get an electric scooter, **free**!'_ Gumball read. He sighed and pointed it to Darwin.

Darwin shook his head and Gumball flipped the page.

"Nah," Darwin grunted.

"Yeah. The last time that happened, it was just a lame ball that you only bounce on the floor." Gumball stated.

He turned a few more pages and suddenly stopped, only to have his breath, thoughts and soul ripped away from his body.

Darwin looked over and gasped like he was about to have a stroke.

Their eyes went wide as dinner plates, and their minds exploded in a nutshell.

There was a large 90 pm toy gun that took up one page, with explosions of yellow, red and orange behind it, followed by a stack of boxes beside it.

The advertisement was on the other page, in large fonts that anybody could read from a far distance.

_"**YOU** WANT A TOY GUN!? WELL, THEN COME GET THE..._**ACTIONIZED 90 PM MACHINE TOY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**_!"_

Darwin squealed like a little girl and pinched his cheeks together while Gumball skimmed through the page of awesomeness as fast as he could, his eyes about to explode from their sockets.

"_Yes!_" Gumball screamed, and jumped off his bed, spinning around like crazy with the magazine in his hand, the other pile flying everywhere like a tornado hit the room.

"What?! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! WHAT?! SPILL THE JUICE, BRO!" Darwin shrieked, jumping off the bed and shaking Gumball for the answer to their mystery on how to get the toy gun that other little boys would dream of getting.

"Dude, all we have to do is take some tests, and enter the contest!" Gumball said, and ran up to the window, and went into a dreamlike state, wondering about how amazing it would be to have a gun like that, and he can defend his loved ones...especially Penny...

_"Penny! Stay back!" Gumball said, pushing her behind him._

_Penny only whimpered and nodded, running behind the musculared...uh..._damn,_ what is he...?_

...Damn it! Gumball what are you? Are you a cat or a werecat?

_Gumball only sighed and facepalmed. "I'm a freakin' _cat_. What did you _think_ I was?" he stared up at the sky, and stared deep to only stare at the narrator, Globie. _(sounds like Global, but has _'ie'_ in it instead of _'al'_)

Well, people like me never knew what you were. You just look like a skinny blue koala bear with a tail. *shrugs* Don't blame me.

_Gumball only facepalmed him repeatedly, while Penny began to snicker._

_"Do you even know what Darwin is?"_

Yeah. He's a flippin' fish that walks on two legs. Richard and Anais are _totally_ rabbits. It's that obvious.

_Gumball only groaned. "Can we just get back to the zombie apocalypse dream that I'm having before Darwin wakes me up from it? I am an Army Cat with Army clothes and makeup on. I'm trying to save the beautiful princess, Penny, with this toy gun that costed a _fortune_ for us to get. I'm fighting the zombies, remember?" Gumball growled and glared at Globie._

Globie only stared at him and slowly shook her head. "I know that. But, you **_do_** realize that you're gonna die. Because toy guns sucks just as much as Justin Bieber does. Wait. That's a _TOY_ gun! Not a _real_ gun!" she facepalmed.

_Gumball only stared at it and shrugged. "Whatever. Toy guns rock better than your face!"_

_Penny only cleared her throat. "...uh...can we just get back to what we started from...?" she asked._

Globie snickered. "That was the lamest comeback I ever heard. You'll die. Here. Watch and learn, bub." she then went away.

_Gumball sighed. "Thank you. She _finally_ leaves. So..._as_ I was saying...get back Penny! Stay behind me!" Gumball screamed, and began to shoot at the zombies that dared to come and touch his beautiful Princess._

_"Huh? Oh, right." she did as he told her._

_Gumball only growled, and grabbed a grenade from his waist, pulled the plug and threw it, only for a tidal wave of zombies, guts and green slime get launched into the air, and then rain down on the others, which made them all turn and start eating the others._

_"Come on, Princess, we must go," Gumball said, and grabbed Penny by the waist, and lifted her over the shoulder and climbed the 12 foot high wall to only jump down easily and run off into the darkness._

_After a while of running and reaching the Forest of Doom, Gumball had set Penny down on the mulchy ground, and she giggled and looked up at him with a blush._

_"May I get my kiss, soldier?" Penny asked, giggling to herself._

_Gumball chuckled and moved his luscious wiff of hair out of his face. "Anything for the Princess of Elmore." he said, and leaned in slowly..._

Only to kiss Darwin on the cheek and slowly start making out with it.

Darwin was enjoying his for he was in a dreamlike state too, but realized that something or someone was getting his perfect dimpled orange cheek wet. With slime.

He screamed and pushed him away, wiping the large glob of saliva away from his cheek, and shivered.

"AH! That's disgusting, Gumball!" Darwin screamed.

Gumball only shook his head and looked around, only to sigh and facepalm himself.

Just when he was about to get his kiss from the princess, too.

Gumball growled and walked up to the magazine that was on the floor recently, and glared at it before grabbing it. He ripped the ad from the magazine and ran out the room to jump downstairs to the kitchen, Darwin following afterwards.

"Well, Gumball..." Darwin stated as he trudged behind Gumball.

"What?" he growled between clenched teeth.

"...there's a problem."

Gumball turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"...we need our parents' approval."

Gumball only facepalmed.

OF course. Always got to be a catch.

Darwin grabbed the add and pointed to teh corner of teh paper.

In small fonts that only needed a super magnified magnyfying glass, it stated:_ 'In order to get this, you will need parents' approval to enter.'_

Gumball sighed and walkedinto the kitche.

They both saw their mother, who was washing dishes and humming to herself.

"...MOM!" they both screamed.

"AH!" the dish she was washing clattered in the sink, and she turned around and breathing heavily with sweat beading up on her forehead, her eyes wild and searching while her heart thumped deeply in her chest, ready to burst at any moment.

"Wha? Oh, Gumball. It's just you." she said one her eyes landed on him, and let out a sigh of relieve and wiped the sweat from her face.

Gumball waved while Darwin did the same.

"Mom. We want _this_." Gumball held the advertisement in front of Nicole's face.

She then grabbed it and started reading it, mumbling under her breath.

A moment or so later, she looked down at the two, who gave puppy eyes and sniffled.

"Pwease?" they both pleaded, and small tears came from the corner of their eyes.

"A contest, Gumball!? NO!" she screamed, almost balling the paper up, but stopped herself.

"But-"

"NO! It's _too_ dangerous!"

Gumball scoffed.

"Since when did_ life_ became dangerous?"

Nicole gave him a blank look. "Do you _really_ want to go there?"

Gumball pouted while Darwin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"...nnnnnnnnope!" Darwin exclaimed after 7 whole minutes, the kitchen clock softly ticking in the silence.

Gumball sighed. "No, I don't. Ok. So life_ is_ dangerous. That's why they call it adventures!" he smiled.

"Adventures that teach you lessons!" Darwin counterparted.

Nicole only narowed her eyes at them.

"Well...But, you said that we need to protect ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

Nicole sighed. "Yes, I did, but _not_ with weapons. If they get taken from you, then how can you defend yourself when you don't know _how_?"

Gumball thought for a moment before he grew disappointed.

"...yeah...you're right."

Nicole smiled and gave the advertisement to the boys. "Alright. I'm glad you understand. Now skiddle along, and play like little boys. You don't need a toy gun to defend yourself. Mommy will teach you when you grow a little older, ok?" she chuckled and shooed the boys away.

"Awww. Well, we can't get the gun now." Darwin said in a soft, sad voice.

"Oh, yes we will!" Gumball whispered-screamed.

"Wha? How?"

"By asking Dad." he said with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note:

So...how was it? Give me your honest reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello mah peeps. *sad sigh*

Ugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long.

And that message on Truth Or Dare. I don't know what happened there. I was just upset that day and...well, whatever. But, I'm sorry. Nothing dangerous should happen like that again. Promise.

I know, you guys must hate me, and you have _every_ right to be.

There are many reasons as of why. But, I may not be responding until next month, which is June.

Or, well, a few weeks after June starts. Probably after school is finally over.

**One**, I'm _very_ tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably 2-5 hours per day. And once I sleep late on Saturday or Sunday, I get yelled at by my parents of me sleeping late.

**Two**, I have to start studying for my SOLs. And I think I will _totally_ fail Civics. I suck at Civics. A C-. A flippin' C-.

._.''

I got a B+ in science, a B in math, and a A in language arts. I do, oh, **_so_** wonderful in Science. And Language Arts (of course I do, I type a lot! - ).

**Three**, I got a _whole_ bunch of orders for people in my school. (Those that have a Facebook, look up **selectablesweets** on Facebook! Like my Mom's status of her delicious sweets! :D)

**Four**...apparently, I'm going to the 8th grade masquerade dance. It feels like I'm forced to go. :l I_ hate_ dances. And I _**HATE**_ dresses.

**Five**, I won't type this weekend because I'm going dress shopping, and I'm bringing my two best friends with me. And my mom. :/ This should be a fun experience.

**Six**, we don't have our laptop anymore. It died. Laurel's dad, an awesome technician of some sort, said it had more viruses than any other laptop he had ever seen. Meaning, it got REALLY sick. It had a terrible flu. It lived the last ten minutes choking 'Why? Why did you do this to me?!'

_Boom_. It's dead.

Now. Uh...*sighs* ...we're gonna find a laptop for _**ME**_ to use. Since my brother is hogging the computer. So. I'm stuck with dad's laptop, which_ I_ am _now_ hogging. :p\

**Seven**, I have 8th grade things to do. We have ice cream truck day, Busch Gardens' day, Graduation Ceremony day (I hope Mom doesn't scream at me... T-T), Field Day, which is the day of the masquerade dance, but it's later during the evening, and some other things.

**Eight**, I'm starting to get _really_ busy now. And I _may_ have to start studying. If I feel like it. But, I will, to pass my Civics and Economics SOL. I hope.

I failed **miserably** on my post-test.

Pre-test: 83. (B-)

Post-test: 60-68. (F)

...lets you know I'm **_horrible_**. At Civics. It's been 5 years since I last learned about the government!

And then you have 6th and 7th grade stuff _**IN**_ those SOLs! How am I going to remember all of _**THAT**_!?

...*sighs*.

...**Nine**, my Dad's birthday is next weekend (May 5). And I have nothing to give him. But I might find something at the mall when we go shopping.

**Ten**, I'm now on Skype a lot, since every time I send a PM on my ipad, which is glitching like crazy, it becomes all jumbled up and repeats some words.

Which _**SUCKS **__**BALLS.**_

Like Civics are to me.

**Eleven**, I won't be able to respond to some PMs.

You can find me on Instagram (blazyghosthorror290), Skype (Strawberry Varanaco, or redblazecatgirl29) or you can email me on Gmail (blazingghost275 at Gmail)

Other than that, my Mom finished writing her second book, which she needed my help on. But, it's done. I think. Ah well. I'll give more details later.

And she says to check out the pictures on her Facebook. **PLEASE** DO! SUPPORT US! WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ HELP!

Go on Facebook and find **selectablesweets** on Facebook!

WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ SUPPORT! TELL EVERYONE_ YOU_ KNOW! And like the pictures, too, while you're at it.

You can make an order, if you like. If you're in Virginia. If you live in some other state and would like an order, then you have to talk to the Cook/Baker, my mom, aka, Tracy.

If you don't want to make an order to her, you can talk to me about it. I'm the order person; people usually come to me to make orders, while Mom makes them.

I would help her out when she needs it.

Anywho. I can't really type much anymore on fanfiction. I type other random stories that seem to have no ending to it on the school computers. .-.

So, I have a** HUGE** Writer's Block, and Mom got me more books.

Another reason why I can't type. So much vampires to read about...*drools* So lovely, dangerous and mysterious...

Ew. Why would I drool over Edward Cullen? I would do that to make him _drown_!

**ANYWAY**, I can't also type because I have no more ideas. And I may delete _Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul_...

It's starting to get flames for it. So, might as well delete it. Also, I don't think it's_ that_ good anymore. *sighs* I might have to make a different one. Similar, but won't have Shawn in it.

Haters.

Now, I _will_ continue truth and dare. But, I'm going to need more scenes, dares and truths. And ATV145, you have the last slot for OCs.

Also, I _will_ definitely continue _Will You Take Me_. It's just that, I need the climax of the chapter(s), and figure out what happens once the bombs are dropped off...after the war begins. (read it if you don't know what I'm talking about)

_One By One, The Stripes Go On_,** will** be continued soon. Once I figure out the rest. If anyone is willing to give me some ideas for that story, along with _Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flames_ and possibly _Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter_, then I really appreciate it. :3

I would love some of your ideas, peeps. If you have one, you can share it with me. I'll approve or disapprove of it. :) But, I would like some of your opinions if you have any.

Until then, keep on reviewing my stories, and I shall see you all in June!

I hope.

Until then, I will be on Skype, Gmail and Instagram until I start typing again.

P.S. Of course, this always goes to all of my stories. In case all of you guys wonders.

So...uh...bye!

-Werner Von Braun.

Say bye, guys!

Everyone: BYE! See you all soon!

Until then, my friends!

Check out **selectablesweets** on Facebook!


End file.
